


Let It Go

by Stylin_son



Category: Jacks Gap
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/pseuds/Stylin_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of being a reckless teenager</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinitelumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelumo/gifts).



> fluffy fluff  
> each chapter changes perspective between the boys

“…let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door…”

Finn smiled as he pulled open the house door and heard her voice.

“That’s nice and all, but I like my version better.” So Anna was here too? Finn thought Jack wasn’t home yet, but no matter. Anna and August went everywhere together.

Anna and Jack had been dating for almost a year now, and after a little black mailing, they got Finn and August together (truth be told, Finn had always had a thing for her. He was just kinda shy).

The girls were perched at the kitchen table, half eaten pizza between them.

“So now that we’re dating you think you can waltz in and eat my pizza?” Finn joked, coming up behind August and wrapping his arms around her.

“Yeah, basically,” Anna said as she took a bite.

Finn was about to remark with something sarcastic when he heard Jack slam the door and skip into the kitchen.

“Ah, perfect, everyone’s home!” Jack smiled, running around the table to kiss Anna.

Finn was never too into PDA and greeting with kisses longer than 3 seconds, that was more Jack and Anna’s thing. Although August never seemed too disappointed with what happened behind closed doors… 


	2. It's Actually Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops wrote this instead of studying for chem.

It was always nice walking in and seeing Anna sitting in his kitchen. Not that he was too surprised, she’d texted him almost an hour ago complaining that there was no food in her house again.

After greeting everyone properly (kisses for Anna, slap for Finn, hug for August), he sat down and began his master plan that he’d been thinking about for a little bit.

“Okay, so here’s what we’re doing tonight,” he began.

“This should be good…” Finn grumbled.

Jack ignored him. “We’re going to movie marathon, and then go get pancakes after movies.”

“It’s that simple?” August asked.

“Yeah, where’s the part about breaking stuff and stealing and almost crashing the car?” Anna agreed, referencing the time they had gone and gotten a little carried away after a party.

Jack cringed, giving Anna a shove. They’d agreed no one would ever bring that up.

“It’s not like that this time!” Jack protested.

“Okay babe, whatever you say,” Anna leaned and kissed him reassuringly.

August and Finn groaned somewhere in the background. Jack smirked. They were so easily offended. Jack kissed Anna once more, fingers laced in her hair.

“I’m leaving,” Finn announced, pulling August with him.

“Nooo I want pancakes!” August complained.

“Yeah, Finn, we want pancakes!” Anna teased.

After a few moments of convincing and pleading, everyone was convinced that Jack’s idea wasn’t that bad of an idea (assuming it went according to plan). The girls changed into the boy’s sweats, and they all cuddled up on the couch to start a LOTR marathon. The boys were at either ends of the couch, the girls curled up in the middle.

“No one fall asleep!” August warned (she got a little into these movies, as did Anna. It was cute). 


	3. Tagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops kinda forgot i was planning to write this because i started it at like 3 am   
> anyway enjoy!

Around 2 in the morning they finally finished. Finn just wanted to fall asleep, but the girls had other ideas.

“Let’s go to the dinner,” August proposed.

“Mmm, I could go for some pancakes,” Anna agreed.

Finn had to admit he was kind of hungry, so they woke up Jack (he wasn’t too happy about that) and they drove to a little dinner a few miles away.

“Sweet, we’re the only ones here!” Anna whispered as the waitress walked away with their orders.

Finn threw his arm over August, nodded indifferently. Jack was slumped against Anna looking torn between sleep and food.

“What after this?” August asked, a million ideas already running through her head.

“Sleep?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Nope!” Anna smacked a kiss on Jack’s head. “Sorry babe, we’re gonna do something adventurous tonight.”

“But it’s like 2 a.m.?”

Anna and August shared a quick knowing glance.

“Sooo,” Anna began, “we were thinking we’d go tagging.”

“Tagging?” Jack sat up a little.

“Yeah, like spray painting?” August put in.

“Could we film it?” Jack asked, clearly getting an idea for one of his little videos.

“I don’t see why not,” Anna shrugged. “I mean, it might not be the best idea but whatever.”

Jack smiled. “Late night tagging it is!”

Finn wasn’t so sure this was the best idea. What if they got caught? But August looked at him imploringly, so he went along with it. Besides, what’s life without adventure?  


End file.
